


Eat Stone and Go On

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: «Самым странным в жизни в обычном мире — в реальном квартале, с реальными соседями — оказалось то, насколько этот мир внезапно стал близок. Сэм привык думать о нём абстрактно, как о том, что требовалось защищать и охранять, но при этом являться его частью не было нужды.»
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613566
Kudos: 4





	Eat Stone and Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eat Stone and Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553924) by roque_clasique. 



> Оригинал: Eat Stone and Go On by roque_clasique, запрос разрешения отправлен  
> АУ с конца 6 сезона, с превращения Кастиэля в бого-ангела после поглощения душ чистилища.  
> Название - строка стихотворения Ричарда Хьюго "Glen Uig".

День был жаркий и сухой, горы отливали золотом; сегодня в Стране Большого Неба не видно облаков, лишь синь да синь, куда не кинь взор. Воздух полон шума разгара лета: дети кричат во дворах, на крышах постукивают молотки; колёса автомобилей шипят, прилипая к горячему асфальту, люди певуче здороваются друг с другом, благодушные и жизнерадостные. Великолепие дня в штате Монтана.

Сэм задёрнул шторы.

День был жаркий и сухой, горы отливали золотом; сегодня в Стране Большого Неба не видно облаков, лишь синь да синь, куда не кинь взор. Воздух полон шума разгара лета: дети кричат во дворах, на крышах постукивают молотки; колёса автомобилей шипят, прилипая к горячему асфальту, люди певуче здороваются друг с другом, благодушные и жизнерадостные. Великолепие дня в штате Монтана.

Сэм задёрнул шторы.

Самым странным в жизни в обычном мире — в реальном квартале, с реальными соседями — оказалось то, насколько этот мир внезапно стал близок. Сэм привык думать о нём абстрактно, как о том, что требовалось защищать и охранять, но при этом являться его частью не было нужды. Лишь единожды он с ним сблизился — в Стэнфорде. Но даже тогда ему пришлось с трудом преодолевать чувство своего полного отчуждения от этого мира; приходилось дрейфовать в непривычной жизни окружающего человеческого роя, где люди ходят на работу, растят детей, и знать не знают правды о том, что их окружает. Даже в Стэнфорде Сэм не принадлежал этому миру, даже тогда он ощущал себя в нём чужаком, бдительным наблюдателем.

В соседнем дворе вскрикнул ребёнок, и Сэм дёрнулся, поморщившись затем на свою реакцию. Огляделся вокруг, убеждаясь, что никто его при этом не видел, хотя знал прекрасно, что в доме он один, Дин вернётся с работы только в пять вечера. Книгу он закончил читать час назад, и с этого момента его томили скука и беспокойство; смотреть телевизор ему не хотелось, и не хотелось начинать новую книгу, и слушать музыку не хотелось тоже... Сам не понимая зачем, он снова посмотрел на часы. Без четверти пять. Прошло две минуты с тех пор, как он смотрел в предыдущий раз. Время летит незаметно, когда ты счастлив. Или когда ты сидишь на диване с обивкой цвета лаванды, уставившись в стену.

— Ну, — сказал он громко. — Возможно, пора съесть сандвич.

Стена, похоже, этот план поддерживала.

— Дошло? — спросил Сэм. — Поддерживаешь, да?

Стена не сочла эти слова забавными. А вот Дину бы понравилось. Дину всегда нравились неуклюжие каламбуры. Диново чувство юмора — хотя старший и протестовал против таких сравнений — было весьма близким к чувству юмора подавляющего большинства демонов, с которыми Сэм сталкивался: брат любил повыступать, любил пожонглировать словами, любил угрожать жестоко до нелепости. «Я твой рот тебе на жопу натяну и заставлю жрать своё дерьмо» — один из давнишних его перлов.

Внезапно у входной двери снаружи что-то стукнуло. Сэм вскочил с дивана, сердце его скачком бешено забилось, а потом утихло, стоило услышать скрежет ключа в замке и увидеть входящего Дина; зелёная футболка того под мышками и у шеи потемнела от пота. Брат остановился в дверях и приподнял брови, увидев, что Сэм стоит посреди гостиной с напрягшимися плечами и судорожно сжатыми кулаками.

— Привет! — сказал ему Сэм.

Дин тихонько прикрыл дверь за собой. 

— Я тебя напугал?

— Нет, — сказал Сэм. — Вовсе нет. Нисколько. Ты просто рано.

— А, — сказал Дин, — ну, сегодня они закрыли магазин в полпятого, поехали навестить внуков. Ну и жара, боже ты мой. Может, откроем окно, проветрим?

— Как скажешь.

Сэм смотрел, как Дин стал отодвигать шторы, позволяя солнцу вновь заполнить их маленькую гостиную. Брат двигался скованно, и Сэм шагнул к окну вперёд него, чтобы самому открыть тяжёлую створку. После нескольких операций три срощенных позвонка обеспечили Дину спину, за которой надо было ухаживать, как за королевским пуделем в салоне для собак. Никакого бега, вероятно — навсегда. Не бегать, не прыгать, не лазать, не ездить долго на машине, не спать на дерьмовых матрасах, не сидеть на жестких табуретках — в общем, все прелести их старой кочевой жизни Дину теперь были заказаны. Из пистолета он немного стрелять мог, а вот отдача дробовика обеспечила его болью на несколько дней.

— Дай я, — сказал Сэм, и Дин отступил с готовностью. Сэм открыл июльскому уличному воздуху доступ в комнату.

— Ты сегодня на улицу вообще выходил? — спросил Дин. Сэм пожал плечами.

— Выпил чашку кофе на переднем крыльце.

— Да ты у нас бродяга, — ухмыльнулся Дин и пошёл на кухню. Сэм заторопился за ним, ощущая себя собакой, которая слишком долго сидела одна в машине. Дом их был маленьким и узким, как тоннель: с одного торца гостиная, с другого — кухня, а между ними зажаты, как в сандвиче, две спальни. Вдоль всех стен были окна. Это заставляло Сэма нервничать, хотя на стёклах были руны, на рамы наложены заклинания, а над каждым проёмом прибита железная подкова. Но Дину окна нравились. Сэм полагал, что ему так было менее клаустрофобно.

В кухне Дин склонился к холодильнику, сгибая жесткую спину лишь в талии, распахнул его и достал пиво. Вскрыл, сделал несколько глотков, и только потом достал из морозилки пакет со льдом. Разогнувшись, мотнул подбородком в сторону задней двери.

— Пойдём. Посиди со мной.

Сэм неохотно последовал за ним. Не то чтобы он боялся оказаться снаружи — просто там было так много всего. Так много всего для его зрения, слуха, обоняния, для анализирования — а сейчас аналитическое мышление не было сильной стороной Сэма. Ему теперь больше нравилось, когда мир вокруг был ограничен и делился на простые, легко понимаемые части.

На заднем дворе у них стоял облупленный зелёный столик для пикников. Сэм сел там, стараясь пропускать мимо себя внезапный поток ощущений: жар солнца, синеву неба, громкоголосых детей в купальниках и плавках в соседнем дворике, увлеченно обливающих друг друга из водяных пистолетов. Вместо этого он сконцентрировался на Дине. Тот уже опустошил свою банку пива и теперь аккуратно и медленно ложился на мягкую траву их дворика, распластываясь на животе. Он сунул себе на поясницу, под футболку, пакет со льдом. Сэм мельком увидел его послеоперационные шрамы — багровые рубцы, пересекающие позвоночник; потом футболка опять их прикрыла, и Сэм отвёл глаза. Каждый раз, видя эти шрамы, он снова слышал чудовищный треск ломающихся костей Дина. Снова видел холодную синеву глаз Кастиэля.

Сэм вздохнул; Дин тоже, машинально вторя ему; травинки рядом со ртом брата пригнулись от его выдоха. У него был смешной вид, когда он лежал вот так — ничком, под футболкой на талии торчит маленький влажный холмик пакета со льдом — и Сэм не удержался от улыбки.

— Как сегодня на работе?

— Неплохо, — слова Дина звучали глухо сквозь траву. — Продал фигову кучу патронов какому-то перцу с накрашенными глазами, в рубашке Барби и фиолетовых шортах. В здешних местах дохренища чудиков.

Дин работал в оружейном магазине — одном из множества здешних. Поняв, что ни один из них охотиться уже не сможет, они выбрали местом, где осесть, Монтану — именно по причине наличия в штате множества таких вот рабочих мест, подходящих для их специфических навыков. Хотя работу найти сходу всё равно не удалось, безработица в Миссуле была высокой, и Дин неделю ходил по разным заведениям на собеседования, прежде чем получил приличное место в этом магазине. Владела им супружеская пара, фамилия их была Клинк — полный комплект старой доброй Монтаны, включая ковбойские шляпы. Платили они не сверх-щедро, но на аренду дома, еду и выпивку братьям хватало. Клинки были добры к Дину, принимали во внимание состояние его спины и не нагружали ничем большим, нежели работа на кассе и консультирование покупателей. Они даже намекали, что помогут и для Сэма подобрать где-нибудь работу, когда тот «будет готов к этому». Сэм, правда, не понимал, как именно должно выглядеть «это», к чему он «будет готов».

— Слушай, — сказал он во внезапном приступе виноватости, — не хочешь сегодня на ужин мексиканской еды?

Дин чуть приподнял голову.

— Закажем?

— Да нет, — Сэм старался говорить непринужденно. — Давай поужинаем в ресторанчике.

— Что, правда?

— Правда-правда.

Дин улыбнулся и снова уложил голову на траву.

— Класс. Эй, ты мне ещё пива не притащишь?

Сэм повиновался.

***

Был вечер вторника, а ресторан набит битком; люди пришли целыми семьями, потому что жара стояла такая, что дома готовить было просто невозможно. Братьям пришлось с четверть часа подождать кабинку, потому что на деревянных стульях с жёсткими спинками Дину сидеть было тяжело. Они стояли снаружи, глядя на машины, лениво катящиеся по главной улице. В отдалении была видна река, солнце жарко бликовало на её быстром течении, но Сэма это зрелище уже не тревожило так, как некоторое время назад. В то время красота была для него даже более пугающей, чем уродство. Мучительная красота — вот чем был Люцифер. Но в настоящее время Сэм уже был способен оценить великолепие вида, открывающегося отсюда.

И всё же ресторанная суета и шум улицы перегружали его мозг, и через некоторое время он осознал, что лицом почти уткнулся в нагретую кирпичную стену. Дин терпеливо стоял позади него; он взял в баре пиво и теперь между глотками рассеянно прикладывал стакан к вспотевшему лицу. Сэм сейчас от алкоголя старался держаться подальше — его сцепление с реальностью и так было довольно слабым, не стоило отрываться ещё дальше.

— Если хочешь, можно взять еду навынос, домой, — предложил Дин.

— Нет, — сказал Сэм, — я в порядке. Я просто... мне надо просто...

— Эй, ладно — делай, как тебе надо.

— Выгляжу, как псих, да? — спросил он брата. — Люди, наверное, пялятся?

— Ага, как псих, — бодро сказал Дин, — но никто не пялится. Чувак, кто будет смотреть на тебя, когда рядом стою я?

Сэм слабо посмеялся. Дин постоянно повторял одну и ту же шутку — раньше Сэма это бесило до невозможности, а сейчас вот каким-то образом утешало.

— Дин! Привет! — крикнул чей-то мужской голос с другой стороны улицы. Дин поздоровался в ответ. Неожиданно для самого себя Сэм почувствовал нечто вроде ревности. Дин каждое утро выходил из дома на работу, возвращался вечером, какие-то люди были знакомы с ним. Были его приятелями. А у Сэма не было никого, кроме Дина. Грёбаная несправедливость.

— Прошу прощения, ваш столик освободился, — это произнёс женский голос.

Сэм отодвинул лицо от кирпичей.

Слава те господи, их кабинка была в самом углу, подальше от ресторанного шума, и все выходы были из неё видны. Сэм скукожился у стенки и сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать глубоко и ровно.

— В этом месте что, нет ничего крепкого? — хмуро разглядывая меню, сказал Дин. — Бог ты мой, они делают маргариту с вином. С вином! Портят репутацию всей Мексике.

Сэм промолчал. Иногда ему казалось, что Дин сейчас, когда Сэм перестал употреблять спиртное, пьёт за них двоих. Хотя вообще-то он прекрасно знал, что Дин всегда много пил. Но сейчас это проступало явственней — в отсутствие фона из мотелей, дерьмовых баров и заднего сиденья Импалы.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — глянув на него, спросил Дин.

— Если будет плохо, я скажу, — Сэм произнёс это слишком резко и немедленно усовестился, хотя Дина вроде бы не обеспокоил его тон. Брат просто кивнул и снова уставился в меню. Он сидел с прямой, как доска, спиной, что обеспечивалось поясничным бандажом. По большей части Дин уже перестал бухтеть на эту тему, хотя всё ещё иногда ворчал, что вид у него такой, будто он напялил под футболку дамский корсет. Так оно и выглядело, хотя Сэм в этом никогда бы не признался вслух.

К их столику подошла официантка — маленькая, беленькая, в униформе, выглядящей так, словно кого-то стошнило Мексиканским флагом. Она поприветствовала их:

— _Hola!_ 1 — хотя вышло у неё больше похоже на « _Hula_ ». 

— _Hola!_ — Дин откликнулся мгновенно, как всегда.

— Что вам принести, _amigos_?

— Мне — одну из этих ваших выпендрёжных маргарит, — Дин подмигнул ей. — Я уверен, это вкусно. А ему — корневое пиво2.

— Да, корневое пиво, — подтвердил Сэм и подумал вдруг, что от повторения это название прозвучало отчего-то ещё более странным.

— А из еды? 

— Мне — самый большой буррито с говядиной, — ответил Дин. — А ему... ему два тако с курицей и энчиладу с сыром. Как тебе, Сэм?

Официантка бойко повернула голову к Сэму.

— Да, — с запинкой подтвердил тот. Попробовал встретиться с ней взглядом, но как-то не получилось.

— _Fantastico_! — не смущаясь, сказала она. — Сейчас принесу ваши напитки.

Дин проводил её взглядом, одобрительно качнув головой.

— Задница у неё намного совершенней её испанского.

Он был прав. Сэм кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Хотелось и уши тоже заткнуть, очень хотелось, но он сопротивлялся этому желанию — всё же за последний год он добился приличного прогресса, знаете ли. Шум ресторана вырос вокруг него стеной, оградой, клеткой — с решётками из разговоров и звона ножей и вилок, из пряного перечного запаха и сочного аромата жарящегося мяса — и он ничего не мог с этим сделать, он в этом тонул, оно было вокруг него, он был в нём, и некуда, некуда было сбежать, кроме как запереться в собственном мозгу, а это было нельзя, он должен быть здесь, здесь и сейчас... но где было это здесь, и это сейчас, и…

— Сэм, — голос Дина пришёл словно издалека. — Сэм. Приятель, перестань сейчас же! Сэм, посмотри на меня. На меня посмотри.

Сэм с трудом приподнял веки. Сфокусировал взгляд на лице брата. На той складке меж бровей Дина, которую он помнил с тех пор, как вообще помнил себя. Она с каждым годом всё углублялась — доказательство неизбежного хода времени. Это было надёжное. Прочное. Как Дин.

— Ты со мной? — через миг спросил его Дин.

— Ага, — Сэм ответил и чуть напрягся, увидев подошедшую с их напитками к столику официантку. Когда её тонкая рука ставила перед ним его заказ, он отдёрнулся, не сумев себя сдержать. Пока она не отошла, он смотрел в стол.

— Если ты скажешь, мы сейчас же уйдём отсюда, правда, — сказал Дин. — Ты хочешь уйти?

Сэм огрызнулся:

— Я хочу здесь поесть, — он понимал, что говорит как капризный ребёнок, но удержаться не смог. — Я хочу заказать свой долбаный ужин в ресторане. Хочу перекинуться парой слов хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме тебя.

Если Дина и укололи эти слова, он этого не показал.

— Как скажешь.

— Я скучаю по нормальному себе, — с горечью сказал Сэм.

— Нормальному, — повторил Дин со смешком. — По какому именно нормальному тебе? Подсевшему на кровь демонов? С Азазелевскими видениями? Без души?

Сэм невольно тоже усмехнулся и сказал:

— Мне от этого не легче, знаешь ли. 

Но в этом он солгал.

Дин пригубил свою бежевого окраса маргариту и скривился.

— Ну, а мне вот не легче от этого. Но я всё равно это выпью.

— Это что, метафора?

Дин отхлебнул ещё раз, побольше.

— Тьфу.

Неясно было, относилось ли это «тьфу» к маргарите — или же к литературному термину.

Разговор с Дином — это всегда помогало. Давало возможность сосредоточиться. Сэм отпил на пробу своего корневого пива, ещё больше съёживаясь на скользком кожзаме сидения кабинки. Хотел бы он иметь возможность уменьшаться, хоть временно. Он такого хотел не впервые; быть настолько огромным имело свои преимущества, но в последнее время он ощущал себя слишком большим — гигантской целью, площадь поверхности которой слишком велика, чтобы уследить за всем.

Дин, сидящий напротив, шевельнулся и быстро поморщился.

— Спина? — спросил Сэм.

— Блядски болит сегодня, — сказал Дин. — Хрен знает почему.

— Тебе на работе обязательно надо носить свой бандаж.

— Я под ним весь мокрый от пота.

— Привыкай, — Сэм ласково ему улыбнулся.

Дин шевельнулся опять, лицо его от боли дрогнуло. А потом он сказал:

— Мне сегодня ночью приснился Кас.

— Что? — Сэм почувствовал, как глаза у него широко распахиваются. — Как приснился?

— Не знаю, — сказал Дин. Он воткнул свою соломинку в остатки льда на дне бокала. — Я... ну, то есть... как обычно мы... он так разговаривал со мной раньше. Во сне. 

— Думаешь, Кас пытался с тобой поговорить?

— Думаю, чушь мне приснилась какая-то, — сказал Дин безапелляционно.

— Да ладно тебе. Дин, расскажи по-нормальному.

Дин дёрнул плечом.

— Ну, я просто был в нашем дворике, ничего особенного. Просто ходил. Только... ну, ты не смейся — у меня был камень привязан к спине.

Сэм не знал, почему Дин решил, что ему станет смешно от такого. Ему вообще-то стало грустновато.

— А дальше?

— Дальше появился Кас, и мы... мы разговаривали, я помню — но не помню, о чём. Только помню, что он отвязал камень, — Дин махнул пальцем в направлении своей спины. — Тот упал, и тут я проснулся.

Сэм ничего не сказал. Его до чёртиков испугала мысль о том, что Кастиэль может проникать в сны Дина. В последний раз он видел ангела почти год назад — это было в номере мотеля в Висконсине, и это было... не очень-то. Память Сэма не сохранила многого — с её только что проявившимися картинами Ада, грубыми, слепящими, ошеломляющими — но кое-что он помнил ясно. Кастиэль входит в дверь в развевающемся плаще. Они с Дином кричат друг на друга. Вздымающаяся рука Кастиэля, ангел сжимает пальцы и щёлкает ими — и внезапный, безошибочно узнаваемый звук: треск костей. Дин кричит на полу. Огни скорой. Больница. Перепуганное лицо Бобби.

— Ваш заказ! Два тако и энчилада!

Сэм резко дёрнулся, когда у него перед носом на столе возникла дымящаяся тарелка. Не смутившись, официантка хладнокровно отступила на шаг.

— Простите, — сказала она. — Я не хотела вас напугать.

Сэм сглотнул. Посмотрел на ободряющее выражение лица своего брата и выдавил из себя бледную улыбку.

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Спасибо вам.

— Вам ещё что-нибудь принести, парни?

— Думаю, я переключусь опять на пиво, — сказал Дин, протянув ей свой пустой стакан. — Возьму Колдсмоук. Спасибо, дорогуша.

Официантка ушла опять. Дин без церемоний впился зубами в свой буррито, оторвав от него здоровенный кусок. 

— Видишь? — невнятно сказал он, пережевывая откушенное. — Ты прекрасно можешь говорить с другими людьми.

Сэм не потрудился сказать ему, что даже от такого мизерного контакта он теперь сидит весь мокрый от пота. Он не понимал, что это был за страх; даже не знал — страх ли это вообще. Его просто затапливало жутким ощущением того, что сейчас он скажет нечто неправильное, выставит себя на всеобщее обозрение таким, как... как... а каким, он даже не мог бы это описать. Но если кто-нибудь ещё увидит это — оно станет правдой. И Сэм этой правды страшился.

— Твой сон, — начал Сэм, пытаясь сообразить, на чём они остановились. Но тут же понял, что Диново настроение «поговорим по душам» уже ушло.

— А, ладно. Не знаю, зачем я вообще об этом начал. Просто забавно, да? Снова его увидеть. Даже после того, что он сделал со м... — Дин замолк, а Сэма вдруг осенило с пронзительной ясностью.

— Ты по нему скучаешь, — сказал Сэм.

— Он властолюбивый говнюк, — сказал Дин так, словно это был ответ. Откусил ещё кусок буррито и ожесточенно заработал челюстями. Жуя, пробубнил с набитым ртом: — Хотя в... ще странно. Мы так долго ничего о нём не слышали. Что он со всей этой силой вообще делает?

— Не знаю, — сказал Сэм.

Официантка принесла Дину пиво, и он немедленно переключился с еды на выпивку. Сэм откусил кусочек тако и сразу же ещё один, пытаясь, как обычно, справиться с неожиданностью вкусовых ощущений. Некоторое время они молча ели каждый своё, и Сэму даже удалось слегка расслабиться под гул ресторанных голосов. Пока он допивал свой рутбир, Дин прикончил пиво и ещё одно вдогонок. Они оба доели. Еда была одной из вещей, по-прежнему доставлявшей Сэму неизменное удовольствие; другой такой вещью был оргазм, хотя из-за отсутствия контактов с людьми Сэм пока не знал, будет ли секс с реальным партнёром так же хорош, как исполнение соло.

Но, как бы еда ни была хороша, к тому времени, как принесли счёт, Сэму уже не терпелось уйти. Дину явно с каждой минутой становилось всё более и более некомфортно, он ерзал на сиденье, пытаясь принять более удобную позу. Когда брат начал вставать, ему понадобилось ухватиться за руку Сэма, и подъем выглядел болезненным.

Они вышли из освещённого ресторана с его кондиционированным воздухом в тёмно-сумеречную, жаркую, сладко пахнущую ночь. Хотя вообще-то ночь Сэму было гораздо легче переносить, чем день.

— Господи, — простонал Дин. — Не надо было мне сидеть столько времени. В следующий раз, когда я так надолго засижусь, дай мне подзатыльник, Сэм, ладно?

— Договорились.

— Я на полном серьезе, — Дин был чуть пьян и шёл еле-еле, с трудом переставляя ноги, словно каждая весила по тысяче фунтов. Из-за травмы позвоночника у него сейчас с равновесием было гораздо хуже, чем раньше, и время от времени он, пошатнувшись, задевал Сэмово плечо. Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем Сэм перестал вздрагивать от таких прикосновений. От центра городка до их дома было добрых полчаса ходьбы. Прогулки для Диновой спины были вроде как полезны, в отличие от езды на машине, но Сэм тосковал по Импале. По её кожаным сиденьям, по привычному запаху, по её замкнутости и безопасности. Иногда, если ночные кошмары были слишком тяжелы, он уходил в маленький гараж при доме и спал там на её заднем сиденье.

— Тебе положен на работе отпуск? — спросил Сэм брата. Они шли по своей улице, почти полностью тёмной, лишь в нескольких домах горел свет. Зубчатые черные силуэты гор высились в отдалении.

— Не знаю. А что? Ты хочешь смотаться на Гавайи?

— Так, просто интересно, — сказал Сэм. Может, когда-нибудь, когда Сэм будет «готов», они съездят в отпуск, просто прокатятся по дорогам. Может, когда-нибудь Сэм будет способен покинуть дом без компании старшего брата.

— Да, на Гавайях-то маргариты делают наверняка лучше, чем в этом ресторане, — Дин открыл дверь, впуская Сэма в дом первым.

— Это они тебе назло такие делают, — сказал Сэм. — А кстати, не ты ли говорил, что маргарита — девчачье пойло?

— Я? Не было такого, — Дин сразу пошёл к морозилке, а потом к кухонному шкафчику, извлекая пакет со льдом и бутылку виски — именно в таком порядке. Виски он набулькал в стакан так, словно это был апельсиновый сок, и перед тем, как закрыть бутылку, глотнул из горлышка.

— Надеюсь, ты не мешаешь его с обезболивающими, — вырвалось у Сэма, прежде чем он успел себя остановить.

— Это и есть обезболивающее, — Дин поднял стакан. — Я совсем ухайдокался, чувак, мне пора в постель.

При мысли о том, что сейчас останется в одиночестве опять, Сэм почувствовал укол паники. Ему спать пока ещё не хотелось.

— Ещё только десять.

— Кое-кому утром на работу вставать, — сказал Дин, направляясь к своей комнате. Сэм знал, что брат вовсе не собирался быть жестоким, но, тем не менее, ощущение от этх слов было — словно от удара. Он застыл и стоял на кухне почти минуту. Потом подошёл к двери Диновой комнаты. Брат уже снял джинсы с рубашкой и лежал на кровати ничком; пакет со льдом был уложен на привычное место внизу спины, увлажняя резинку боксёров. Вид у Дина был усталый, под глазами фиолетовые тени, кожа бледная даже под слоем летнего загара. 

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? — спросил Сэм.

— Не, — ответил Дин. — Я в порядке. А ты как?

— И я в порядке, — сказал Сэм.

Когда-нибудь это перестанет быть ложью. Он верил.

***

Наутро Сэм застал Дина за тем, что тот льёт виски в свой термос для кофе.

— Дин, — Сэм уперся руками в фанерную столешницу их кухонной стойки, — ты же с оружием работаешь.

— Да что ты говоришь? Я всю свою жизнь с оружием работал.

— Но ты при этом не пил!

— Я и сейчас не пью, — Дин сунул термос под нос Сэму. — Тут всего-то чуток.

— Сейчас лишь восемь утра!

Дин закатил глаза. Неуклюже согнувшись, он достал из-под раковины пластиковый пакет и распрямился, морщась. 

— Ну прости, — сказал он, — не знал, что живу в полицейском государстве.

Сэм бы продолжил, но тот запал, который был у него для ругани, быстро истощился. Хотя происходящее было таким неправильным, что заставляло его нервничать.

— Ты каждое утро так делаешь? — отрывисто спросил он.

— Нет! — Дин резко обернулся, кулаки у него стиснулись. — Ты не мог бы дать мне грёбаную маленькую передышку? Меня спина просто убивает, и голова тоже, а теперь ещё и ты меня убиваешь.

Плохой выбор слов. Сэм ощутил, как в животе всё дернулось и завязалось в узел — это была правда, он помнил, как убивал Дина, убивал тысячей разных способов: наносил брату смертельный удар, и белый свет вырывался из раны; перерезал ему горло, собирая жемчужную кровь в ладони; ломал его на куски и складывал воедино, доказывая, что на самом-то деле это всегда был Люцифер, или Михаил, или — это было хуже всего — Адам, рыдающий крупными слезами и спрашивающий — за что, Сэм, почему, что я сделал?

Тут он ощутил на своём лице руки Дина, прохладные, успокаивающие.

— Сэм? Сэм. Сэмми, — они похлопали по его груди, потёрли спину. — Посмотри на меня, приятель. Просто посмотри.

Сэм со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух и поднял голову. Посмотрел на белый потолок их маленькой кухни; в помещении стоял резкий запах кофе, а в дыхании Дина чуялся отчетливый привкус виски, и в этом было что-то неправильное, но сейчас Сэму было совсем не до того.

— Вот так, — сказал Дин. — Ты вернулся. Давай, подыши как следует.

Сэм стал глубоко дышать. Через несколько секунд он встал. Наклонился к Дину, чтобы помочь тому подняться на ноги.

— Сэм, — на лице Дина читалось беспокойство. — Мне пора идти на работу. Я не... Ты не будешь...

— Сейчас со мной всё в порядке, — сказал Сэм, отмахиваясь. — Было чуть хреново, но уже прошло. Извини. Спасибо. Иди. Иди на работу.

— Не хочешь пойти со мной? — Дин изучающе посмотрел на него. — Я бы тебя устроил в подсобке, с книгой или ещё что... тебе не придётся ни с кем разговаривать, если не хочешь.

На миг искушение согласиться стало чертовски сильным. Сэм ненавидел одиночество. Ненавидел то, как сидит тут у дверей, словно ребёнок, словно верный пёс, в ожидании мига, когда Дин вернётся и выдернет его обратно в реальный мир, если за день он провалится слишком глубоко. Но ему надо было привыкать. Не мог же он везде таскаться за старшим братом. Ему ведь уже двадцать восемь.

Поэтому он сказал:  
— Нет, со мной всё хорошо, — и махнул Дину, указывая на выход. И даже пошёл за ним к двери и встал на самой верхней ступеньке крыльца, глядя, как Дин, неестественно прямой, удаляется от него по улице, шагая своей осторожной скованной походкой. Утро было прохладным, но в воздухе уже чувствовалось обещание дневной жары; на дереве поблизости две белки стрекотали друг на друга. Сосед из дома напротив — аспирант по имени Эрик — вышел из дома, таща на плече мешок с мусором. Он бросил его в зелёный мусорный бак у выезда и стеснительно кивнул Сэму, здороваясь. Тот ответил тоже кивком.

И этот обмен приветствиями заставил его немедленно вернуться в дом; он запер дверь, закрыл шторы, вытащил пистолет и сел на пол в гостиной.

Дерьмо, думал он, вот дерьмо, теперь Эрик знает, точно, блядь, знает... — хотя здравомыслящая часть его мозга настаивала, что Эрик не узнал ничего такого, чего не знал бы пятью минутами раньше, да и что, собственно, он вообще мог знать? Эта здравомыслящая часть весь прошедший год неуклонно набирала силы, но всё ещё была недостаточно мощной, чтобы одолеть остальную часть мозга Сэма, которая продолжала вопить — он знает, знает, знает, он всё знает!

А пистолет даже не был заряжен. Вот идиотизм. Сидеть с грёбаным незаряженным оружием. Но его прохладная тяжесть в ладони, привычный изгиб рукояти — одно это заставлял Сэма чувствовать себя лучше.

— Не застрелись, — сказал Кастиэль.

Сэм вздрогнул так сильно, что чуть не завалился на пол, а потом только и мог таращиться молча. Хотя первым его побуждением было закричать, и продолжать кричать — возможно, вечно. Но он глубоко вдохнул несколько раз и опомнился. Он оставался на месте, пока его разум кипел и содрогался, напряженно осознавая присутствие здесь Кастиэля, его плаща, галстука, его мрачно сложенных губ — здесь, в их гостиной, на фоне их жёлтых, просвеченных солнцем, штор. Сэм сидел абсолютно неподвижно, тяжело дышал и крепко сжимал в руке бесполезный пистолет.

— Не застрелись, — снова сказал Кастиэль, погромче, словно Сэм мог его не услышать в первый раз.

— А что? — спросил Сэм, наконец, справившись с собой. — Ты сам собираешься сделать это со мной?

Кастиэль, к Сэмову удивлению, чуть поморщился.

— У меня нет желания, чтобы ты умер, Сэм. Если бы я хотел, то убил бы тебя давно.

— О, — сказал Сэм окрепшим голосом. — Тогда что, ты пришел и мне спину сломать?

Кастиэль воззрился на него голубыми своими глазами. Глазами цвета неба Монтаны, но гораздо холоднее, гораздо бездонней.

— Нет, — сказал ангел. — Я пришел просто поговорить.

До Сэма вдруг дошло, что он по-прежнему сидит на полу, поджав под себя ноги. Он встал — настолько непринужденно, насколько сумел. Впервые за долгое время он был рад своему высокому росту, и, что, наверное, было ещё страннее, ему впервые за долгое время было комфортно. Комфортно разговаривать с кем-то, кроме Дина или Бобби — что явно отдавало безумием, ведь это был Кастиэль, бого-ангел. Тот, кто уложил Дина на больничную койку на несколько месяцев. Тот, кто нес ответственность за всё их теперешнее состояние: этот дом, этот город, бандаж для позвоночника, пакеты со льдом, Динова работа, ресторан, разрушенная стена в разуме Сэма — всё это сотворил Кастиэль. Если бы не он, Винчестеры бы до сих пор были в охоте. Черт, они бы сейчас были в охоте на него. Но сейчас у Сэма было такое впечатление, что его больной мозг не мог чётко всё это осознать, а просто отмечал — вот Кас, вот тот, кто хорошо знает Сэма, тот, кто был так близок к нему когда-то. Что ж, по крайней мере Сэму почти нечего скрывать от Кастиэля. Если он вообще хоть что-то мог от него скрыть.

— Не собирался я в себя стрелять, — сказал Сэм. — Пистолет даже не заряжен. Я просто... просто его держал.

Кастиэль хлопнул глазами.

— Держал?

Сэм не чувствовал необходимости пускаться в объяснения.

— Разве ты сам моих намерений не знаешь? — спросил он. — Насколько я помню наш последний разговор... вернее, прости, твой последний монолог — ты был всевидящим, всеслышащим, всезнающим, всемогущим, бла-бла-бла, подзаряженным душами на всю катушку, и так далее.

— Ну, — сказал Кастиэль и опустил взгляд. — Да. Это, собственно, и есть одна из причин, по которой я пришёл к тебе. Может, присядем?

Сэм отвёл его на кухню. С некоторым неверием он смотрел, как Кастиэль опускается на шаткий белый кухонный стул и складывает на столешницу светлого дерева свои руки. Ангел стал осматриваться с пристальным любопытством, и Сэм рефлекторно проследовал за ним взглядом — вот огромный старый холодильник; в сушке сохнет вымытая посуда; на окне висят полосатые занавески. Почти пустая бутылка виски всё ещё стоит на кухонной стойке. Невымытый кофейник. Рядом с разделочной доской — маки в вазе. У вешалки около задней двери пристроена Динова трость-ходунок на четырёх опорах, которой тот некоторое время уже не пользуется. Кастиэль оглядел всё это и опять воззрился на Сэма.

— Прошу тебя, сядь, — сказал он.

Стоять Сэму нравилось больше, но он всё же присел.

— Я пытался дозваться Дина, — сказал Кастиэль, хмуря брови. — Но он сопротивляется.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — фыркнул Сэм. Кастиэль поднял взгляд. Сэму показалось, что он выглядит более чужим, чем Кас, которого он помнил, но в то же время — как-то поменьше. С того момента, когда Сэм видел его в последний раз, он словно бы потускнел.

— Раньше я обычно легко посещал его сны, но теперь он меня отталкивает, — Кастиэль выглядел расстроенным, говоря это.

— Кас, — Сэм наклонился над столом к нему. — Ты сломал Дину позвоночник. Он четыре месяца не мог ходить, и он никогда больше не сможет ходить на сто процентов так, как раньше, — от одного разговора об этом у Сэма озноб пошёл по телу. Он до сих пор мог слышать, как брат задыхался, как вскрикивая, рвано втягивал в себя воздух. А Кастиэль стоял над ним равнодушно, а потом ушёл, оставив Сэму искать телефон для вызова 911 — хотя Сэм в тот миг едва-едва мог соображать, что такое телефон вообще.

— Я знаю, — сказал Кастиэль. — Я это знаю, — он пристально посмотрел на Сэма. — Ты понимаешь, зачем я это сделал, Сэм?

— Потому что ты властолюбивый говнюк, — слова Дина выскочили у Сэма прежде, чем он сумел себя остановить. Кастиэль, верный себе, остался невозмутим.

— Я сделал это, чтобы его спасти, — сказал Кастиэль. — Чтобы спасти вас обоих. Ты, наверное, полагаешь, что я не контролировал себя — но это не так. Я был очень аккуратен в плане того, какие позвонки сломать, какие сосуды повредить. Я не хотел, чтобы он испытывал сильную боль или остался парализованным, я лишь хотел в некоторой степени вывести его из строя. Я хотел его защитить.

Сэм вытаращился на него. Вид у Кастиэля был абсолютно серьёзный, он явно стремился Сэму всё разъяснить — но слова, что он говорил, были просто чудовищны. 

— Защитить? — спросил Сэм. — Это сейчас называется защитой?

— Если бы вы продолжали мне противостоять, я бы вас убил, — сказал Кастиэль. — А я совершенно не хотел такого. Но твой брат — он абсолютно не проявлял никаких признаков прекращения своих смехотворных попыток меня «остановить», — Кастиэль пальцами показал на последнем слове кавычки, и Сэм, увидев такое, чуть не улыбнулся. — Я хотел вывести его из игры, навсегда. Конечно, это помогло бы и мне. Но ещё я сделал это для того, чтобы помочь вам. Чтобы не убивать вас. Для вас обоих невозможность охотиться означала бы безопасность. Безопасность и благо, особенно для тебя, Сэм. Ты был тогда... в полном грязном хаосе. Сейчас ты явно более упорядочен.

— Ты псих, — сказал Сэм. Кастиэлева логика имела извращённый, но смысл, оттого так страшно было его слушать.

— Твои оскорбления не обижают меня, — сказал Кастиэль, хотя вид у него, если честно, стал несколько задетый. — Я пришёл не для того, чтобы оправдываться перед тобой.

— А для чего ты пришёл?

Кастиэль потёр рот рукой — совершенно Диново движение — и Сэм подумал: не подцепил ли ангел этот жест у своего бывшего друга?

— Я пытаюсь извиниться.

— Что-что?

— Я чувствую, — Кастиэль неуверенно показал рукой себе на грудь. — Чувствую себя... нехорошим здесь.

— Виновным? — уточнил Сэм.

— Виновным, — повторил за ним Кастиэль. — Да, полагаю, ты прав.

Сэм покачал головой, не очень понимая, что на такое можно сказать.

— В то время ты выглядел не слишком виноватым.

Кастиэль кивнул со слегка неловким видом. 

— Тогда я был... подзаряженный, как сказал бы Дин. Я мало что осознавал, только свои побуждения и огромную силу.

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Сэм, — ты что, хочешь сказать — сейчас твоя сила исчезла?

— Нет, — ответил Кастиэль. Сэм не понимал, что его сердце встрепенулось было, пока от этого слова оно не упало вновь. — Ещё осталось достаточно, — продолжил Кастиэль, и Сэм опять почувствовал растущую надежду.

— Значит, некоторая часть всё же исчезла?

— Да, — согласился Кастиэль и, приподняв ладонь, продолжил: — Но это не значит, что вы сможете меня убить. Даже не пытайтесь.

— Я и не собирался, — сказал необоснованно оскорбленный Сэм.

— Ты ведь слышал наверняка, как я или Дин рассказывали, что души — они как валюта.

— Вроде да.

— То есть, — сказал Кастиэль, — когда тратишь свои запасы...

— То беднеешь, — Сэм медленно кивнул.

— Да. А с обеднением моей силы во мне растёт склонность к человеческим эмоциям, — Кастиэль уставился на свои руки, лежащие на столешнице. — Вот потому я и чувствую вину.

— Что ж, — Сэм толком не знал, как на такое реагировать. — Это отлично, Кас, но...

— Я пришел предложить тебе нечто вроде сделки, — Кас опять встретился взглядом с Сэмом. — Предложение срочное. Через пять дней я поглощу следующие двадцать тысяч душ. Этого хватит, чтобы вернуться к полной мощи.

— Что? — Сэм поперхнулся. — Блин, Кас, я думал, ты не...

— Я не собираюсь сворачивать со своего пути, — сообщил Кастиэль. — Прости, Сэм. Под моим контролем сейчас и рай, и ад, там они и останутся. Но если вы... если ты и твой брат дадите слово не вставать у меня на дороге... по сути, если вы встанете со мной плечом к плечу — я исцелю Дина. И тебя. Я залатаю трещины твоей души, насколько смогу.

Сэм уткнулся лицом в ладони. Это было слишком, слишком много для него. Ему хотелось уползти в свою прохладную тёмную спальню, залезть там под одеяло и ждать, пока Дин не вернётся домой и не справится со всем. Господи, блядь, Сэм один этого не вынесет.

— Прошу, — Сэм услышал голос Кастиэля и скрип стула, отодвигаемого от стола. — Скажи брату, что я был здесь. Сообщи ему моё предложение. Я не хочу идти к нему сам — через тебя передать будет проще.

— Он откажется, — сказал Сэм в свои ладони. Поднять глаза он пока ещё не мог.

— Прошу, — повторил Кастиэль. И исчез с порывом воздуха и отдалённым шорохом крыльев.

Сэм медленно поднял голову. На кухне было пусто — даже более пусто, чем до прихода Кастиэля. В этом крайнем одиночестве Сэм впал в ступор: ему отчаянно хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь. Дин был на работе; можно было позвонить Бобби, он бы точно ответил — но Сэм не мог сейчас сосредоточиться для разговора по телефону. И потом, он не с Бобби хотел говорить. А с Дином. Всегда — с Дином. Но Дин будет на работе ещё шесть часов. Шесть часов — это долго. Слишком долго.

Сэм знал, где находится его оружейный магазин — Дин показывал ему, когда они проходили мимо в те немногие разы их вечерних прогулок в центре города или посещений ресторана. Он был почти уверен в том, что знает туда дорогу: по прямой примерно с десяток кварталов, потом через мост. Он мог бы дойти сам. Мог. Ему сейчас намного лучше, чем три месяца назад.

Не дожидаясь того момента, когда его самообладание начнет испаряться, Сэм надел ботинки и пару противошумных наушников, купленных ему недавно Дином. Раз он пойдёт один, то надо, чтобы звуков было слышно как можно меньше. А ещё — что намного важнее — он хотел быть абсолютно уверен в том, что никто не заговорит с ним.

Очень быстро он пошёл по улице, крепко прижимая наушники к ушам. С безоблачного неба лился горячий солнечный свет. Глаза он поднимал лишь затем, чтобы убедиться в верности дороги, а в основном шёл, не отводя пристального взгляда от неровного тротуара. Наушники не могли сделать мир настолько тихим, насколько ему бы хотелось, но приглушали грохот звуков до приемлемого, и даже свист ветра над рекой, когда он шагал через мост, не вынудил его кинуться обратно домой.

В центре города было многолюдно — горожане ели в открытых кафе, болтали друг с другом, идя по тротуару, проносились мимо на велосипедах — и Сэму пришлось ненадолго остановиться, чтобы продышаться. Он стоял в тенистой аллее, всего в четырех кварталах от оружейного магазина Дина, но ощущения у него были — словно ему ещё двадцать миль идти.

Через какое-то время он пошёл дальше, нашёл переулок, откуда виден был магазин, где работал Дин, и нацелился на красный навес над его витриной. Он стоял на тротуаре, глядя внутрь через витринное стекло. Дин в магазине что-то оживленно объяснял парнишке в шортах цвета хаки, с ракушечным ожерельем на шее; тот кивал на каждое Диново слово. Потом Сэм увидел, как они подошли к прилавку и парень стал расплачиваться. Сэм дождался, когда парнишка выйдет из магазина, и лишь затем вошёл.

Дин удивлённо приоткрыл рот, увидев младшего брата. Сэм содрал с головы наушники и улыбнулся неловко.

— Чувак, ты в порядке? — Дин выбрался из-за прилавка так быстро, как только мог. Это было не слишком быстро вообще-то. — Что-то случилось?

— Я в порядке, — сказал Сэм. — Я просто... просто я соскучился. Ты говорил, что я могу сюда придти, вот я и...

Он не понимал, откуда выскочила эта ложь, почему он не смог сразу объясниться — но Дин приподнял брови в радостном удивлении.

— Ты сюда пришёл, сам, один — потому что тебе стало скучно?

— А что? Это же хорошо?

— Шутишь? Да это отлично! — Дин уже просто сиял. Он повёл Сэма вглубь магазина. — Показать тебе тут всё?

— Нет, — Сэм чуть нервно рассмеялся. — Нет, я просто присяду на минутку, можно?

— О, — Динов энтузиазм угас, но лишь слегка. — Конечно! Тут вот кресло, за прилавком.

Сэм позволил Дину загнать себя в кресло и, усевшись, стал потихоньку осматриваться. Стены были заставлены стеллажами с блестящими ружьями, стеллажи кое-где перемежались чучелами кроликов, закрепленными на стенке. В помещении пахло ружейным маслом и старым деревом — знакомый, успокаивающий запах. Сэм понемногу расслабился. От ходьбы и от жары на улице, а ещё от тревоги он был весь мокрый; и на какое-то время оба они просто взяли передышку: Сэм — откинувшись с закрытыми глазами на спинку кресла, Дин — бродя по магазину и непонятно чем там занимаясь.

Наконец Сэм открыл глаза и огляделся ещё раз. Дин в этот момент пытался передвигать по полу коробки с патронами, толкая их ногой, чтобы не наклоняться. Увидев, что Сэм смотрит на него, он остановился, вернулся обратно к брату и встал рядом, слегка опираясь на прилавок.

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — спросил он.

Но тут над входными дверями прозвенел колокольчик. Сэм зажмурился снова. Пришла женщина, она искала пистолет для того, чтобы убивать змей. Сэм слушал, как Дин демонстрирует ей различные модели, играя голосом — приятным, обволакивающим, чарующим настолько, насколько мог быть чарующим сам Дин. Но в одном месте его выступление запнулось — когда он попросил покупательницу снять что-то с верхней полки вместо него.

— Больная спина, — объяснил он. — Да, вон там. Спасибо, дорогая. А ещё говорят, что галантность умерла.

Женщина рассмеялась, но эта реплика заставила сердце Сэма чуть сжаться. У Дина была возможность исцелиться. У них обоих была эта возможность. Дин бы снова смог бегать, его боль исчезла бы, он бы двигался, как раньше; а Сэм, возможно, смог бы с открытыми глазами сидеть в магазине.

Но какова цена?

Им было неизвестно, что творил Кастиэль, для чего он использовал свою мощь. Они целый год были вне игры, им обоим было легче жить, отойдя от дел полностью. Что значило — не болтать с другими охотниками, ограничивать информацию от Бобби, никаких независимых исследований... Для начала, они ведь не в состоянии были теперь себя защищать; но главное, если бы они действовали вполсилы — это было бы ещё тяжелее, особенно Дину. Дин всегда выкладывался на полную. Ему было бы мучительно оставаться на подхвате.

Вот так они и оказались здесь. Подписали договор на двухлетнюю аренду дома, Дин нашёл постоянную работу, с Бобби они разговаривали раз в неделю — и Сэм только-только начал ко всему этому привыкать. Ему это начало... нравиться. Эта обыденность, уют, повседневность. Он едва только начал жить в этом по-настоящему, едва начал подумывать о том, что находится за дверью, снаружи их дома — и что теперь? Теперь, возможно, всему этому пришёл конец.

— Сэм, — позвал Дин. Сэм поднял взгляд и увидел, что они снова остались в магазине одни. Дин, кажется, поглядывал на него с некоторым беспокойством, но не слишком большим. — Ты не хочешь устроиться в подсобке? Там вполне приличный диван...

— Нет, — сказал Сэм и откашлялся, — я хочу посидеть здесь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дин и сощурил глаза. — Тебе воды, может, или ещё чего-нибудь?

Сэм, стараясь сдержать раздражение в голосе, сказал:

— Ты не обязан кружить около меня, — но затем, через секунду, добавил: — Вообще-то да, воды было бы неплохо. Хочешь, я..?

Дин отмахнулся и, шаркая ногами, прошёл через дыру в стене — когда-то там была дверь, если судить по остаткам шарниров на косяке. Сэм услышал, как в той комнате скрипнул смеситель и звякнуло стекло. Он беспокойно посмотрел на витринное окно, за которым ослепительно сияло солнце, и понадеялся, что за те шестьдесят секунд, что Дин будет отсутствовать, сюда не зайдёт никакой покупатель. Стекло прилавка холодило его ладони, под ним были выставлены шикарные пистолеты с нелепыми названиями: Адвокат Ковбоя, Звездный Стрелок, Защита Леди. Особенно хороша была Защита Леди — с красивой перламутровой отделкой рукояти и гладким, манящим блеском металла ствола.

— Красавица, правда? — сказал Дин, поставив перед Сэмом желтый пластиковый стаканчик с водой и облокотившись на прилавок рядом.

— Да, — сказал Сэм, рассматривая пистолет, обводя взглядом его чистые, строгие линии. Уже почти год прошёл с того дня, как он стрелял в последний раз; с того дня, когда он чувствовал в руке привычную тяжесть заряженного оружия, ощущая взрыв пороха в стволе, его грохот, его энергию. Он скучал по этому, на самом деле скучал. Это полный дурдом, но так оно и было — оружие такого рода почти всегда служило ему верно. В аду Люцифер пытал его грубо или утонченно, но всегда без огнестрельного оружия. Сэм не знал, почему так. Возможно, выстрел — это было слишком легко.

— Дин, — сказал он, ощущая себя идиотом, но всё-таки желая знать.— Тебе по душе здесь работать?

— В смысле — по душе? — Дин моргнул.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Я просто раньше никогда тебя не спрашивал об этом.

— Не знаю, — сказал Дин неловко; он не силён был в таких вот откровениях. — Она не... не похожа ни на что из того, чем я занимался раньше, так мне кажется. Но у меня неплохо выходит, — он сам удивился этому признанию и смутился, но, когда Сэм кивнул в ответ, улыбнулся брату застенчиво и ясно. — Так что да, — сказал Дин. — Думаю, она мне по душе. Странно, да? Просто дурацкая работа продавцом в магазине, и половина покупателей тут явно психи со справкой, но... всё равно — да. Мне она нравится.

— Я рад этому, — сказал Сэм и встал так быстро, что Дин даже чуть отшатнулся и уперся ладонью в прилавок, чтобы не потерять равновесия. — Ты говорил, у вас в подсобке диван? Хочется прилечь.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дин, явно несколько ошарашенный этим, но, как всегда, чертовски терпеливый. Он оглянулся, убеждаясь, что на подходе нет ни одного покупателя, и повёл Сэма в прохладную тёмную комнату. Там стоял диван, обтянутый оранжевым твидом, и маленький столик — кусок фанеры на шлакоблоке. Сэм лёг, а Дин примерился было сесть на подлокотник, но, вздрогнув, передумал и выпрямился опять. Он сложил руки на груди, его футболка натянулась, и под ней чётко обрисовался его бандаж, затянутый на талии, держащий брата целым, насколько это возможно.

— Я подремлю, — сказал Сэм, поглядев Дину в лицо. Тот нехотя кивнул, ещё раз оглядел его и повернулся к выходу. Сэм молча посмотрел, как он уходит.

***

Несмотря на то, что перегруженный мозг гудел, — а может, именно из-за этого — Сэм всё же заснул. Ему снилась непроглядно-чёрная дыра, объявшая весь мир — другие бы сказали, что ему ничего не снилось, но Сэм знал, что это не так. Через несколько часов его разбудила ладонь Дина, трогающая его руку. Обеспокоенное лицо брата нависло над ним, расплываясь перед Сэмовыми глазами.

— Сэм, — позвал Дин. — Эй. Сэмми. Здесь босс, и она разрешила мне закончить пораньше. Ты готов отправиться домой?

Сэм приподнялся на локтях, потряс головой, освобождаясь от сонной одури и пытаясь сконцентрироваться.

— Твоя босс? Миссис Клинк здесь?

— Ага, — сказал Дин. — Лори. Но, если ты не хочешь с ней говорить, то...

— Я могу, — прервал его Сэм. — Поговорю, в смысле. Хочу поговорить.

Дин выпрямился, опираясь рукой на спинку дивана, и откровенно оценивающе оглядел Сэма. 

— Знаю, тебе захочется убить меня за этот вопрос, но спрошу ещё раз: ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? Ты себя странно ведёшь, дружище... даже для тебя странно.

— Я просто хочу повидаться с твоим боссом, Дин, — сказал Сэм. — Это что, странно?

— Чуток.

Сэм не удержался и засмеялся.

— Ну, ждать от меня изысканной беседы не стоит.

— Буду знать.

Оказалось, впрочем, что Сэм вообще не стал беседовать. Лори была низенькой ширококостной женщиной, иссеченная глубокими морщинами кожа предполагала долгие годы жизни под солнцем Запада, а её жесткий имидж вогнал Сэма в молчание; он едва собрался с силами ответить на обязательное рукопожатие — не то, что заговорить. Пожатие её руки было крепким, на миг его охватил старый страх — вдруг она его не отпустит?

— Хм, — сказала она, когда Дин представил брата. — Вы двое не слишком-то похожи друг на друга.

Дин похлопал Сэма по спине.

— Не все могут быть такими красавчиками, как я. Это было бы нечестно.

— Я о его росте вообще-то, — сказала Лори. — Ты выглядишь рядом с ним мелким, как креветка.

Дин насупился, а Сэму удалось выдавить улыбку.

— Впрочем, ладно, — продолжила Лори, не сводя глаз с Сэма. — Твой брат рассказывал, что ты разбираешься в оружии. Через пару недель на озере Флэтхед будет оружейное шоу. Мы пытались убедить Дина, чтобы он взял туда и тебя с собой. Может, ты сам его поуговариваешь?

Сэм неуверенно качнул головой и попытался ещё раз улыбнуться. Может, Лори и показалось странным его молчание, но она ничем не выказала этого; просто хлопнула Дина по плечу, сказав: 

— Увидимся завтра. 

Когда они шли домой, Сэм натянул наушники опять, хоть это и ощущалось какой-то глупостью — идти рядом с братом и не говорить ни слова. Но он пока вообще был не в силах разговаривать, к тому же в разгар летнего дня всё вокруг было оглушительно громким. На реке катались серфингисты. Сэм раньше никогда такого не видел: они неслись на своих досках вниз по течению, к кипящей сразу за мостом воде, и там подпрыгивали на доске, раскинув руки; загорелые тела сияли под солнцем, словно это было океанское побережье. Сэм не мог оторвать от них взгляда, хотя первым его желанием было уставиться в землю, отвернуться от избыточности зрелища.

Это место, куда они пришли, чтобы жить здесь, было таким прекрасным. Горы окружали Миссулу со всех сторон. Ближние из них зеленели — величавые, спокойные — снизу их склоны были усеяны домами. Самые дальние были — тревожная голубизна льда, белые острые пики, царапающие синеву неба, словно мел доску. Поначалу Сэм воспринимал окружающие их горы как смирительную рубашку, но сейчас они ощущались неким защитным барьером от тьмы остального мира.

Когда они вернулись в дом, Сэм стянул наушники на шею и услышал, как Дин спросил:

— Есть хочешь?

Сэм хотел. Он сидел за кухонным столом и наблюдал за Дином, как тот привычно и без напряжения двигается в тесном кухонном пространстве, доставая яйца, бекон, нарезанный хлеб из пекарни, расположенной чуть дальше по этой же улице. Спина иногда затрудняла брату движения, ему сложно было наклоняться слишком низко или тянуться слишком высоко; но он научился двигаться, приспосабливаясь к своей негибкости. Он без особых проблем занимался шипящим на плите обедом, держа в одной руке пиво.

— Ты хорошо пообщался с Лори, — сказал он Сэму, переворачивая бекон.

— Я ей ни слова не сказал.

— Ну, может, слов ты и не говорил, но ты на неё смотрел, и всё такое прочее. По моему счету это для тебя хорошее общение.

— Спасибо, Дин, — саркастично ответил Сэм. Что ж, поздравления старшего с тем, что брат смог хоть кому-то посмотреть прямо в глаза — это было чуть снисходительно к нему, но пусть. Он слов Дина он почувствовал себя лучше.

С приготовленным обедом они вышли на задний двор. Дин аккуратно опустился на скамейку рядом со столиком для пикника, и сразу, как сел, осторожно потянулся всем телом. Сэм внимательно следил за ним, но признаков того, что брату больно, вроде бы не было; разве что небольшой дискомфорт. Диновы плохие дни бывали всё реже и реже, и хотя в хорошей форме ему теперь никогда уже не бывать, брату, казалось, было не так плохо, как раньше. Сегодня он даже пакет со льдом не прикладывал. Это заставило Сэма задуматься.

— Хотел бы я знать, что затеял Кас, — сказал он, отпив немного воды.

— А хрен его знает, — ответил Дин, жуя хлеб с беконом. Тяжело сглотнув кусок, он продолжил: — Наверное, с демонами тусуется, души у них выдуривает.

— Ага, — Сэм покрутил в пальцах вилку. Где-то далеко просигналила машина, он вздрогнул, но ход мыслей не потерял. — Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы попросить его исцелить тебя?

Дин неверяще посмотрел на Сэма. Вообще-то вид у старшего стал довольно стрёмный — рот распахнулся, грозя вывалить пережёвываемую еду.

— Ты шутишь? — сказал он наконец. — Ты же помнишь, кто именно меня изувечил?

— Но это вообще-то был не Кас, — сказал Сэм решительно. — То есть, это был он, но не совсем. Он был вроде как на ангельском эквиваленте самой тяжёлой наркоты; и вообще он даже ангелом в тот момент не был. Он был чем-то совсем иным.

— Если ты опять затеялся насчёт демонской крови, то разговор окончен, — сказал Дин.

— Вовсе нет, — запротестовал Сэм. — Господи, приятель — я просто сказал, что наркота и людей-то сводит с ума. Так что? Если бы он сейчас пришёл к тебе, как друг, и предложил тебя вылечить — ты бы согласился?

— Да чего ты начал про это? — Дин прищурился и пристально посмотрел на него. — Сэм. Тебе опять приснилось что-то из тех снов, о которых ты мне не рассказываешь?

— Ничего подобного, — как на духу, ответил Сэм. — Мне просто действительно хочется это знать. Если бы Кас, прежний Кас, пришёл и сказал, что без проблем починит тебе спину, ты бы согласился? Позволил бы ему? А потом сразу же вернулся бы в дело?

— Ты спрашиваешь, не скучаю ли я по охоте? — Дин жевал с задумчивым видом.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Угу. Ладно. Я спрашиваю, не скучаешь ли ты по охоте. И не вернёшься ли ты к ней, если Кас тебя вылечит.

— Не нужна мне помощь Каса, — сказал Дин. — И хватит об этом. Я скучаю по охоте, да. Но, чтобы прям до смерти? Нет. Первые месяцы я... — он помедлил, явно зависнув на грани откровенности и закрытости, и Сэм постарался принять поощряющий вид. — Первые месяцы, когда мы здесь поселились, я об этом думал постоянно. Но сейчас? Нет смысла в раздумьях о том, что было бы, если бы, Сэмми, — в голосе брата внезапно прорезались нотки «психологической помощи», и у Сэма зубы стиснулись от мягкости этого его тона. — Что было бы, если бы моя спина была в порядке, если бы ты стал человеком года по версии Таймс, если бы мы выиграли в лотерею столько, что хватит Францию купить… это всё совершенно бессмысленно. У нас было множество поспешных решений, и они ничего не решили на самом деле, просто сделали наши дела ещё хуже, чем были. Нет для таких дел никакого быстрого решения, Сэм. Так оно и лучше, я считаю.

Сэм поморгал, а Дин выдохнул со свистом.

— Я что, речь сказал? Кажется, да — это была речь.

— Ну... да. В некотором смысле.

Дин смущенно пожал плечами и наклонил вперед голову, откусывая ещё кусочек.

— Ну, вот как-то так я об этом и думал.

Сэм положил кусочек еды в рот, позволяя солоноватому жиру бекона, плотности яиц и сладковатой твёрдости хлеба нахлынуть на его язык. Это было потрясением, как и всегда, но, возможно, полезным потрясением.

— А ты? — неожиданно спросил Дин. — Ты бы позволил Касу восстановить стену в твоей голове?

Он смотрел на Сэма выжидательно: голова чуть наклонена, а тело прямое, как доска в его новой постоянной позе; волосы после стояния у горячей плиты слиплись от пота; к подбородку пристала крошка хлеба… а вокруг них был легкий город, окруженный гордыми горами, желтое солнце, и их белый ветхий домик.

— Нет, — сказал Сэм, не отводя от него глаз. — Нет, не позволил бы.

***

— Нет? — переспросил Кастиэль. Он выглядел, впервые за долгое время, уязвимым. Руки его неловко были опущены по бокам, болтаясь; узел галстука затянулся кукишем; брови хмурились — и Сэм почувствовал укол боли от такого знакомого его вида, от того, насколько потеряно он выглядел.

— Нет, — повторил Сэм. Он сидел перед Кастиэлем на диване и ощущал такое спокойствие, какого давно уже не чувствовал.

— Мы были раньше друзьями, — тон у Кастиэля стал почти умоляющим.

— Да, — сказал Сэм. — Раньше — были. Пока ты не выпил души чистилища, не свёл меня с ума и не сломал спину моему брату.

Кастиэль вздрогнул.

— Я не горжусь тем, что сделал, — сказал он. — Я говорил тебе, Сэм, что чувствую вину, чувствую, что...

— Тогда исцели нас безо всяких условий, — сказал Сэм, подаваясь вперёд. — Не ставь условия, просто исправь то, что сломал. Это несложно.

Кастиэль качнул головой.

— Не могу.

— Почему не можешь?

— Потому что вы снова будете мне противостоять.

Тон у Кастиэля был усталым, побеждённым. Сэм в неожиданной печали откинулся назад.

— Мы, даже будучи друзьями, не встали на твою сторону, потому что ты солгал нам, — сказал он ангелу. — И сейчас я скажу тебе, Кас: я не знаю, было ли наше решение правильным. Не знаю. И не уверен, знает ли Дин. Но теперь ты просишь нас быть на стороне не нашего друга Кастиэля, нет — ты просишь нас встать на сторону Кастиэля, заставившего Дина испытывать дикую боль лишь для того, чтобы убрать его со своей дороги. Мы не будем этого делать. Я не буду. Уверен, что и Дин не будет тоже.

Кастиэль всмотрелся в него. Здесь, в маленьком обшарпанном доме Сэма и Дина, в окружении их подержанной мебели и отстающих от стен жёлтых обоев, он казался чем-то диковинным.

— Я вернусь, — сказал он Сэму. 

— Вернёшься?

— Через год, — ответил Кастиэль и быстро, словно боясь, что его прервут, продолжил: — Души во мне снова закончатся, и я опять почувствую вину. И снова приду, предложу вам исцеление и попрошу вас встать со мною рядом. Не знаю — возможно, к тому времени тебе станет лучше само по себе, Сэм. А возможно, ты и тогда ещё будешь убегать от теней и прятаться от шума, кто знает. Но я вернусь.

— Увидимся через год, — ответил Сэм.

Кастиэль исчез. Гостиная опустела. Сэм остался один.

Снаружи, на улице, сияло солнце.

И Сэм пошёл туда.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hola! — мексиканское выражение типа «Привет».  
> 2\. Корневое пиво (рутбир) – практически безалкогольный газированный напиток, изготовленный из коры дерева сассафрас.


End file.
